


End in the Lights

by RMPBP



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fat Shaming, Fat fetish, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMPBP/pseuds/RMPBP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't read if you don't like or have a problem with fat fetishes!!!</p>
<p>Brendon Urie has no friends. :( This is kind of a very not serious thing i work on every once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it!! Let me know if I should continue?? Otherwise i might not waste my time on it. Sorry for the shitty summary.

Brendon was quiet, he was shy. He was bullied a lot, but only really by one kid. Ryan, and Ryan had his posse, but he was really the only one out to get Brendon for some reason. Usually, he teased him for being fat and stupid. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that, but Ryan’s repetition was convincing. Now, there was no denying he was fat. Over 200 pounds and only in tenth grade. His belly hug over his belt and his boobs were bigger than some girls’. He always was big, and he wanted to change that. but, ever since Ryan started verbally attacking him in the ninth grade, his crying, eating, tv sessions were making him rounder. He’d rush home, tears and frustration built up again from the day, and either stop at the fast food joint that was too close for his own good, or he’d find anything and everything he could at the house and eat until his mother got home and forced him to go outside. Grace was never one to take away food or tell him he was getting out of hand. Instead, she’d try to be subtle, but they both knew he needed even just the walk down to the elevator after what he must have done.

Ryan liked to tease Brendon for being gay. Of course, now, he was. He’d never told anyone, but his mother. Brendon sort of just started talking about boys he liked. Nothing formal or official. 

So he was fat and gay and Ryan was on varsity sports teams. Brendon had heard the rumors that Ryan kissed a boy in eighth grade, but it had only gone around for a couple of days or more. Someone put a stop to it right away and it was never mentioned again, which Brendon was sure was odd. Since those few days in the beginning of eighth grade, Brendon hadn’t noticed Ryan again until the middle of ninth when he started getting picked on. He figured maybe being a high school student blew up his head and now he’d fallen into a routine. Whatever it was, Brendon dreamed of standing up to Ryan, but he never had the courage any time he got the chance.

He had hoped something would change over the summer. Though he only lost all his friends to moves. His one friend. Now he was alone. And He and Ryan had lunch the same period, so the fat ass eating all by himself was something new Ryan had on him.

Brendon sighed and adjusted his waistband on his sweatpants. Once again, he noticed his clothes getting tighter. And he’d planned on wearing his jeans tomorrow so Ryan could stop saying how he was too fat to fit into normal clothes. He could already feel the pinching he would have while trying to do up the button, while finishing off his basket of fries. It was all Ryan’s fault he was this big. His stomach hid his feet and he was getting a roll under his tits. Everything was awful.

Brendon dropped what food he had in his hand when he saw Ryan getting closer. All that was good this year was that Ryan had no friends in lunch, either. At least, none of the mean ones who would help pick on other kids with him. Of course one of the most popular boys always had a huge group to sit with. Still, it was just the beginning of the year. Just the second week of school. He was sure Ryan would pump confidence into them and convince them to join him on the daily harassment.

Just the day before, Ryan said, “Summer blew you up, huh?” Brendon felt awful and he cried right there. Too bad it seemed to have broken that barrier and now he was already crying again before Ryan had opened his mouth.

“What do you want?” he asked, when Ryan came up to him on this day.

Ryan sat down opposite Brendon and set an envelope down on the table. “Here,” he said and got up and walked away without another word.

Brendon turned it over. It was unmarked. He so curious as to what it said, why it was in an envelope, but knowing it could be another joke, he just slid it into his bag without anyone looking.


	2. Chapter 2

In the small apartment, Brendon sat on an old, stained couch, in his usual corner. He clutched the envelope tightly. He had had it in his hand since he got on the bus and was tempted to read it there, but clearly decided to wait. It was probably just bullying moving into a new form, but Ryan seemed weird when he handed the envelope to him. Very strange. As if he thought it might catch fire any second, or come to life and beat him up.

Brendon wasn’t scared he was just curious. He could take the same words written down, but thinking more about it, that couldn’t be what was in it. He pondered just what it could be while he snuck around the kitchen, trying to find something to take that wouldn’t be missed by his mother. It wasn’t that she hated that he was fat, but sometimes it could feel that way. She definitely didn’t like all the weight he’d gained. She was just a health nut with a fat kid. Didn’t really work.

Brendon swallowed and took a breath before sliding his finger under the seal. It was odd that it was sealed and not just folded in.

Could it be an invitation? Maybe Ryan though it’d be funny to have Brendon tortured at a party. Maybe he thought Brendon was stupid enough to go to a party of his. Maybe it was blank.

But… what? Was this a joke? It said, “Brendon, I’m gay. Don’t tell anyone I only want you to know. -Ryan Ross.” What the fuck?

“Oh, no. I’m not doing this shit,” Brendon said, his voice rising at the end. He threw a granola bar against the wall and started to pull himself up. Just then, the door opened, and right on time like everyday.

“Brendon?”

“I am not his toy,” Brendon shouted at her, spitting even. “He doesn’t get to do this to me. He thinks what? He has a chance with me? ‘Oh, I’m gay.’ What the hell?” He shouted and mocked and stomped around.

“What are you talking about?” she barely got out.

“You know what,” he said, crumpling the paper in his hand. “Now I know for sure. He looks at me in the locker room. The only time his mouth isn’t moving and calling me some pig is when I’m naked. I don’t get it. I don’t understand him. He literally makes zero sense, Mom.”

She took his fat shoulders and walked him over to the couch to sit him down. She tried pulling the paper from his chubby fingers, but it ripped in the process and all she got was quarter of blank looseleaf. “Give it to me.”

He only held it up for her and got in her face with his own holding a disgusted look when she was finished. “He thinks he’s funny? He think’s he can do this to me. I _wish_ this were making fun of me like usual. But he’s. He’s.”

“Calm down,” she said, taking him into her arms as he started to cry. “You’re overreacting.”

“What does this mean? What does he think he’s doing? I don’t get it.”

“I don’t either. Just stay far away from him, ok?”

“I can’t. We have class.”

“Do your best. Stay away from him.”

__________________________________________________________________________

Ryan sat down in front of Brendon, who was completely ignoring him. The second they caught eyes, Bren’s were gone. “Hello?”

Brendon nudged his tray a little further from him. Right now, Ryan had nothing to prove to anyone. No one to impress, not in this lunch group. “What do you want?”

“Did you read it? My note?” He already felt stupid for his actions the day before. What a stupid way to come out. And to his crush. It was embarrassing.

“Yeah I want you to leave me alone please.”

Ryan screwed up his face. “Did you tell anyone.”

“No.”

This was not going as planned. Brendon was supposed to be able to tell Ryan liked him, and then he would fall over him. He’d love him.

“Well?”

“Well what?” Brendon asked. He still looked down at the table, finding faces in the spots of grey without meaning to. “You’re gay. I don’t give a shit. You’re an asshole. What do you think? What?”

“I like you, Brendon.”

“Yeah you’re a fucking creep, you stare at me in the changing room,” he said, lifting his head. Ryan was vulnerable, so he wasn’t going to let his only chance to stand up for himself slip away. “You’re disgusting.”

“I like you.”

“I. Do not. Like you,” Brendon said. “Simple, ok? Get the fuck away from me. Go sit with your dumb friends.”

Ryan set his head down on his arms resting folded on the table. “Are you gay?”

“What does it matter? I don’t like you. Nobody will like you. You’re a piece of shit. You know, I can’t believed you’re letting me talk to you like this. Because you’re such a bully.”

“I’m only mean to you. And it’s only because I like you.”

Brendon sat back and hunched over. Ryan’s eyes went straight to his chest and lingered a little too long. “I don’t know why you have to do this to me. Why you would do this to anyone. I know you don’t like me. You hate me. You’re just, like, stepping up your game to more emotional crap. I hope you die.”

“That’s a little harsh, huh?”

“You tell me to kill myself almost everyday. I hope after the last bell, a bus runs you over and flattens you.”

Ryan rest his head on a cheek and stared at Brendon until he started crying. “Brendon?”

His face turned awful shades of red until tears fell from his eyes. “Go away!”

Ryan nestled his head in more comfortable to the sleeves of his navyblue sweatshirt. He dropped some fingers on Brendon’s wrist, but it was quickly yanked from him.

“I said go away. Get away from me.”

“No. I want to stay.”

Brendon started to shake. “You’re a dumb brat. You’re just gonna stare at me while I cry because you’re playing some emotional game with me?”

“I want to make you feel better.”

“Then leave.”

“No."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones super duper short but it just didn't feel right putting the next scene right after a break in the same chapter, You know? I'm writing the next chapter right now so maybe it'll be up my tomorrow, hopefully? Maybe even today i don't know. For now, I apologize. Again, Not beta'd, so.

The very next day, Ryan sat again in front of Brendon. This time in silence the entire time, until the bell rang and he walked Brendon in silence to his next class before going to his own. In the locker room, after Ryan had made sure to arrive early to finish changing early, he sat on the bench next to Brendon’s bag and waited for him.

“You are so creepy,” Brendon said. He had turned, in the middle of the hallway, when Ryan was again trailing him. “Stop following me.” A couple kids slowed down to look, but most were just trying to get by after an abrupt blockage.

Ryan pushed him to walk again. “I’m just trying to be nice,” he said once they were moving. “I want you to talk to me.”

“Your friends are putting you up to this and it’s fucking annoying.”

“My friends don’t talk to me anymore. Not after I started hanging around you. I think they know I’m gay.”

"Well, I don't want to talk to you either."

“You’re all I have.”

“You don’t have me,” Brendon said before he walked into the classroom, leaving Ryan to stand by himself.

“I’ll see you next period,” he called, after a moment of standing dumbfounded.

_______________________

“It’s been almost two weeks, you know,” Ryan said. They were eating lunch together again, still in silence.

“No amount of time of you being a fucking creep is going to make me like you.”

“But you won’t even talk to me? Give me any kind of chance?”

“You are literally my bully! You’re also stupid. Maybe you could have had a chance if you didn’t pick one me for a year.”

Ryan pulled his lips to the side and squished one eye shut. “Talk to me?”

All he could do was shake his head with a sigh. “You’re really doing this. You’re really, really doing this.”

“Doing what?”

“People criticize movies where all the man has to do is creepily follow the girl and he gets her.”

“This isn’t a movie this is a very shitty, poorly planned and written fanfiction.”

“Whatever. I’m not supposed to let you win me over”

“So, I did it?”

“Let’s talk.”  
_____________________________

"Why do you even like me? I'm fat and stupid."

"You're not stupid."

"Oh, thanks."

"What?" Ryan asked.

Brendon adjusted the band of his sweatpants. Even they were getting too small. So he couldn't exactly blame Ryan for his natural response. "Nothing. I just didn't think anybody could be attracted to fat people without having a fetish."

"That makes zero sense. Of course I don't need a fetish to find you- no offense, but- you an overweight person attractive. You're very handsome."

Brendon looked down. He could feel his cheeks burning. "Whatever. Do you want to come over? After school today?"

"Yeah I would love that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this has to be updated more regularly

Brendon took his seat on the couch, and Ryan sat right next to him. Almost on top of him, he was so close.

“Do you have siblings?” Ryan asked. He had always figured Brendon did, and he always thought he’d lived in a house, not a tiny apartment.

“No. It’s just me and my mom. Why, is it too small?”

“Not too small. I just-.”

“Do you have siblings?”

“Yeah. I have a sister and two brothers. My mom and dad. They’d all kill me if they knew I was with a boy. Like, you know, in that way. I told my dad I went to a girl’s house.”

“Oh. My mom knows I’m gay. She’s normal.”

Ryan shifted to sit closer still and turned towards him. “Lucky.”

“I know.”

Ryan bit the inside of his cheek before he leant down. Brendon caught him by his chest but he didn’t push him back. More, his hands slowly felt up to his neck and then his shoulders.

Brendon pushed him back after only a few moments of gross, warm, spit. Blegh. He liked it though? Whatever. Didn't matter. He didn't want to be kissing Ryan Ross of all people. It was his first kiss and Ryan stole it.

Ryan tried to lean back in, but Brendon was looking sour. “What’s the matter?”

“I didn’t want my first kiss to be with you,” he whined. “I hate you.”

“So pretend it didn’t happen.”

“It was my first kiss!”

“It’s really not a big deal. It was my first kiss, too.”

“Yeah and you wanted it to happen! You made me!”

Ryan sat up. “I didn’t make you do anything. You didn’t pull away or push me until you did. You kissed me back.”

Brendon scratched the back of his head while he calmed down. “Why did you want me to be your first kiss?”

Ryan opened his mouth, ready to say he wasn’t sentimental like that and didn’t even think about it or care. But maybe that was rude. “I like you.”

Brendon rubbed his chubby cheeks then took Ryan’s hand. This was all getting pretty exciting. No one had ever liked him before. And he was starting to forget what Ryan had done in the heat of the moment.

Ryan squeezed the hand in his. He wanted another kiss, but Brendon’s pants distracted them. They were tight in a way he hadn’t seen before. When he reached, Brendon pushed him off but only adding, “My mom will be home any minute.” Nothing else.

“I should go then,” he said, and picked up his jacket from behind him

“No,” B whined, tugging on Ryan’s hand he still held. “Let’s have our second kiss.”

“But your mom.”

Brendon yanked Ryan back down to him and hugged him tight while they fumbled awkwardly together, just like the first time.

As Ryan grew harder his mind blanked on anything except sex and they were rough by the time the door opened.

“Brendon!”

Ryan threw his jacket over his lap and was confused when Brendon smiled at him instead of burning red or maybe crying or any proper reaction to your mother walking in on kissing with a boy she’d never met before.

“I get it,” Grace said. “You’re a teenager, and you’re trying to mature, and you’re going to do these things but for Christ’s sake you know when I get home.”

She wasn’t mad?

“Sorry Mommy,” he said. “This is my friend.”

She rolled her eyes and looked a little disappointed. “I can see. What’s your name?”

“Ryan.”

Brendon smiled wider and nodded his head. “This is that Ryan. Ryan Ross.”

“Get out,” she said, pointing to the door. “Right now. Get out of here.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Mom,” Brendon whined. He groaned. "See you tomorrow Ryan!”

"What the hell, Brendon?"

"What?"

"First of all I don't want you kissing anyone I don't even know is here. And second why him?"

“He’s nice to me now.”

“For a few days he’s nice to you and you’re gonna let him kiss you? Brendon remember the letter? Remember the days you had to run home from the bus stop and sit her all alone and just cry? Brendon.”

He crossed his arms and looked pointedly away. “Shut up.”

“Oh don’t you dare, Brendon!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um my friend and I decided this is already shitty so why not add to it. Like it's not beta'd or anything I'm kinda just tossing it up when it's done. If you have any problems with it, let me know. Hope you're enjoying though!

“Can I come see you today?” Ryan asked.

“No I’m grounded.”

“Why? Hanging out with me?”

Brendon shook his head. It was because he told Grace to shut up. He was embarrassed he’d done it. “No, I just am. Not because of you.”

Ryan set his books on the lunch table and sat. "Well for how long?"

"I don't know. A while. Until she isn't angry anymore."

Ryan pulled his lips over. "Ok. I just really want to hang out again. Talk. I like talking to you."

Brendon couldn't tell if he was just saying that or not but he didn't care. He wanted to make out again. It made him feel so wanted, so loved, like never before. For now, he would just have to remember when Ryan said 'I like you.'. Then we would feel cozy and warm again.

"We can talk now," Brendon said.

"I don't want people to think I'm gay."

"Know you're gay."

"Whatever. Be quiet. I'm not, like, ready yet. I don't think I will be while we're still in school. I just can't."

Brendon shrugged. "Ok."

Ryan bowed his head. “Well, I’m gonna go sit with some girls. See you in class.”

“Bye.”

 

Ryan giggled. They were finally together again. Brendon was pulling their faces together as soon as the door to the apartment closed and while he was locking it. He wasn't allowed to have friends over after school anymore, after he proved himself unable to control himself alone. But he didn't mind getting grounded again as long as he and Ryan got to be together first.

Brendon pulled Ryan's hands off his stomach and put them on his hips while he pushed them back to the couch. But Ryan was squeezing the fat there instead of, maybe feeling to places nearby. His hands moved up to his waist and pinched and rubbed until he was back to the jiggly belly.

Brendon pulled away. "Stop," he said, slightly out of breath. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

Brendon shook his head and pushed them back together again

Ryan tipped his head and rubbed Brendon's big, soft chest with both his hands until Brendon pulled away again and held onto his wrists.

"What?"

Brendon shrugged. "I don't know. I don't."

"What?"

"I feel like you shouldn't be... Touching everywhere you are."

"Why?"

Now that he was thinking about it, maybe it was all normal. But he was so self conscious. He just wanted to kiss he didn't want to feel his skin hanging and moving with Ryan's hands.

"I told you," Ryan said. "This is my first time too. Why don't we stop for now. Are you hungry?"

Well, yes. "Are you?"

"No. Why don't you go get something to eat, baby doll? Maybe you aren't there yet. Let's just relax and sit together."

"Uh," Brendon's face turned red at the name. He liked it? Maybe? He definitely wasn't ready for it.

Ryan pulled Brendon onto his lap. "Go ahead. You're hungry, go eat," he said. He was doing his best to not sound too pushy or even suspicious.

"Oh. Ok." Brendon shifted away to get up but before he did he fell back and into Ryan's arms. They hugged so tightly, it was so warm.

Ryan smiled and pressed a kiss to Brendon's hair while he started to rub his back. He felt rather safe with Brendon, even with how shortly they really knew each other.

Brendon got up, got food, and returned to Ryan's lap. He giggled when Ryan refused the pretzels but to take one and give it back to him, laying it against his lips until Brendon could stop smiling enough to eat it. Ryan took a new pretzel and did it again.

Brendon sighed contently and laid his back on Ryan's chest, for Ryan to rub his stomach while he continued eating on his own. He gulped down water with the dry pretzels, still eating by himself, until he started to feel full.

Ryan pushed his nose in Brendon's hair, breathing in lightly the warm, safe scent of him, and kissed his head again. Maybe it was what was in his pants thinking up the words, but he said, "I really like you Brendon. Really, really, really like you."

Brendon sat up and leaned forward, squishing his overfull tummy, set the cup and bag down, and laid back again. "I really, really, really like you too, Ryan."

 

Ryan paced his room when he got home the day he was finally able to see Brendon again. He felt so wrong. Not at the time though. While it was happening he couldn't care less. But he was rather disgusted with what he'd done.

He dropped down on his bed, pulled his teddy bear near and held up his phone and typed. 'I have something to tell you.'

'What?' Brendon immediately replied.

 

Brendon stomped into class the next day, textbook in his hands. He walked in quietly, but still fuming and swung the book when he reached the desk behind Ryan's. He was aiming for his head but chickened out the last second and smashed Ryan's neck and shoulders. The whole room rioted when it happened and jumped to watch him hit Ryan again and again, shouting, "I. Cannot. Believe you!"

Ryan covered his head and waited for it stop. Brendon wasn't especially strong and the book was clearly beginning to slip as it was hardly hitting him by the end.

The teacher separated them with some help from a couple kids before she could call the office. The room was crowded with a couple counselors, a nurse, and the principle. Brendon and Ryan were taken away, all while Ryan couldn't stop saying, "It's my fault. It's my fault."

 

Brendon, back from his suspension, sat at his lunch table and waited for Ryan. They had no plans but he knew he would come.

Ryan sat down to a set of watering eyes and quivering lips.

Brendon picked up his hand, waved it a little, and dropped it down. "I can't believe it."

Ryan tried taking his hands but they slipped away. "I hate myself for, for what I have. I think I'm disgusting. Not that fat people should be viewed as gross, but the fact that I fetishize them. I. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"You still haven't apologized."

"Of course I'm sorry! I did that to you? I just. Yeah that's what drew me to you. That's why I bullied you because I hate myself for liking you for that reason. But then. I don't know. You're always so nice. I was so mean. You're so cool and I'm just like. I'm not popular I'm, I'm, I'm-."

"You're like the most popular kid in our grade."

Ryan picked up his hand and waved it away. "Ok I'm a little popular but like, I'm not cool. I've always wanted to be your friend. Since we had our first class. But not trying to do that was so much easier. Jeez, what I'm trying to say is I started liking you for other reasons. If I never did, I would have kept bullying you. But you make me feel good and warm and safe and I don't know why and maybe it's because I've been in a bad place lately but that doesn't change the fact that you do. And nobody makes me feel that way."

Brendon lay his cheek in a hand. "I'm not even that fat. I mean. Ok fattest in school but like."

Ryan's eyes lit up and he leaned forward to whisper, "I loved seeing you get bigger these past months. You're so hot."

Brendon went red. "Come over after school, ok?"

 

Ryan was at Brendon's again, rubbing his belly while he whined.

"I'm so full," he said, guiding Ryan's hand around. The top of his tummy was getting hard and sticking out. He felt sick but Ryan was very obviously loving it. He sat up, groaning and moving slowly, to reach the soda again to try and excite him even more.

Ryan leaned over and kissed and kissed and kissed Brendon's cheek while he drank big long gulps. He pulled the other into his arms when he finished and kept rubbing the belly. He jiggled it and Brendon burped.

"Hng." He hated to admit, but he'd felt fuller before. He hadn't done it in a while, but he loved his food so much that on occasions, he'd eat until he couldn't anymore. But with this soda, the same constant taste, bloating him all at once, he felt awful.

Ryan smiled into Brendon's hair. "Thank you for doing this for me."

Brendon loved the idea of Ryan thinking he was hot, so it was no problem at all. "Any time."

 

Any time was all the time. Brendon was gaining weight even faster than he had been. Ryan was loving it.

Grace had become ok with Ryan. She still didn't really like him for what he'd done, but he made Brendon so happy she had to let them see each other. She hadn't heard Brendon laugh like he did with Ryan in a long time.

They were locked in Brendon's room together right after school, before she got home. She wouldn't allow them anywhere but the living room with her in it, too.

Brendon stuck his hip out. It was covered in stretch marks that Ryan absolutely adored. He was holding a shirt he'd gotten for the beginning of the school year on his chest. Ryan could see Brendon poking out on either side, and he couldn't wait for him to try it on.

Brendon squeezed into it. He's maybe worn it twice. He grew so fast this year.

Ryan gasped quietly and covered his open mouth. Brendon's stomach stuck out from underneath and he could perfectly see every curve. Even his belly button was obvious.

Brendon laughed as he smoothed it down and then tried pulling it to cover him, but it didn't work, so he lifted his arms for Ryan. They swung a little, but he wasn't so big that they were huge. Yet. Ryan was making sure of that.

"I can't wait for next Friday." Brendon's mother was going for a happy hour with the attorneys she works with so she would be out most of the night. Ryan wasn't allowed over, but they didn't really care. He would go home like normal and then walk once Brendon told him the coast was clear. It wasn't far, and he was really enjoying that it was exercise he was getting. He had to stay trim if he was going to continue bloating as well he did. Brendon got a lot more down, but he was so fat it didn't really show much. Plus, the contrast between him and B was beautiful, in his opinion.

"Me either." Brendon still didn't think he was hot for being fat, but he loved pleasing Ryan. Ryan was so good to him, too. Always so nice and always kissing his hair. Plus, who wouldn't want to be fat in a situation like this? When your boyfriend loved it and thought you were the sexiest thing on Earth. Who would choose to diet and exercise in a situation like this?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i have a couple things. First is, this chapter has some burping so I wouldn't read if you get grossed out by it. I mean, it's not a lot, but it's there. Also, apologies for the ending being so... Like not ending with them having sex or jerking off or whatever. I'm not very good at writing that so like. Idk. Also, plot is kinda done. Now it's just gonna be sexy fat, bloating things I think. If you have like a request or anything let me know? Meaning if you want more bloats, or more Brendon getting fatter, or more burps or like idk whatever.

Brendon sat on folded legs on the couch that Friday. He held out his arm like he was going to flex, but tried his best to keep his muscles as loose as he could while Ryan squeezed his bicep. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. I love everything about your body."

Brendon smiled and put his arm down. His muscles were already tired from holding it up it was so fat. Still not enough to really hang though. He leaned down and kissed Ryan on his cheek. "Ready to start?"

Ryan only smiled and reached out to touch B's fat inner thigh smooshed up against the other. Brendon unfolded his leg for him and Ryan squeezed at it now that it was loose and soft. There were stretch marks from his crotch to his knee, all along the inside. "You're so hot."

Brendon laughed. The plan was for Brendon to drink as much soda as he could again, and then Ryan would do it. Ryan liked for Brendon to drink all the fattening soda. He could use some more weight on him. But Ryan liked to bloat himself, too. He loved the pain that came with it. His favorite thing was to continuously check how much he could suck in his stomach, until he got so full he couldn't.

Brendon jiggled his leg for him, making his stomach shake as the wave traveled up him. He got up, groaning as he hauled his heavy body to his feet, and went to the kitchen. He thought to grab crackers too, for when the same taste got to be too much. Ryan told him it helped before, and he smiled at Brendon when he saw what he'd done.

"You listen," Ryan said. He sat up and kissed Brendon on the lips. He really really loved having a friend like that. A boyfriend, really. Someone he could just be so affectionate with. Plus, Brendon was huge. He probably really was the biggest boy in their school. And their school wasn't too small.

Brendon smiled and picked up his old jeans off the floor. They were hard to get up, but Ryan kept having him try them on. He wanted him to be able to pop the button off. It wouldn't happen today. Brendon at first didn't know if he wanted to actively try to get bigger, but after thought, he decided he'd do it for Ryan. He was happy being fat, and he didn't care much what people thought anyway.

"You are so especially beautiful in those," Ryan said. He held his head up with a hand while he admired Brendon's waist and belly tucked in by the jeans. He himself had on a pair of higher waisted pants so they'd definitely restrict him when it was his turn.

Brendon blushed. But they were limited on time. "Let's start," he said.

Brendon opened his bottle quickly. He'd bought two two liters with Ryan's money and kept them hidden in his room until now.

Ryan watched Brendon guzzle the soda while he held a hand on the fat tummy. He started rubbing with his fingertips while he waited for the glass to empty. It did in just one take.

Brendon felt his stomach tightening as it filled. He lowered the glass as soon as it was empty and opened his mouth to let out loud burps while Ryan kissed his cheek. They were building up all while he drank and when he rocked himself to sit up for more soda, his belly squished making him burp again.

Ryan kissed the belly when Brendon had sat back again.

Brendon kept drinking and kept burping until the bottle was almost gone. "This is all I can do," he moaned, pointing to the inch of liquid left. Ryan nodded and he downed it. He had to catch his breath when he was done.

Ryan's smile was wide. He'd never been so excited. He'd never really been with anyone who would do anything like this with him. He'd never been with anyone.

Brendon handed Ryan the bottle to set down. He couldn't move. He could hardly breath. Ryan had made sure he ate a ton of crackers, too. "Your turn."

The next bottle was opened and Ryan drank right from it. He went until he needed a break, and by that time his stomach was already pushing his pants out. Brendon smiled at him, and when he got closer, gently rubbed the tiny tummy. "It's so cute," he said, putting his far arm over himself instead of trying to sit up. Still, he could only reach with the close one. The other hand played with it's own fat fingers while the first poked the tummy. The fat boy pulled back the tight pants to peek at the belly button. It was starting to get forced up.

Ryan picked up the bottle again while Brendon kept touching him. He was getting bigger with each swallow and his pants were getting tighter.

"Do you do this a lot? Because you're really good."

Ryan lowered the bottle. "Yeah, like, whenever I'm home alone. At least once a month. Usually more."

"How are you not fat?"

"I use water."

"Oh," Brendon grumbled and took his hand back to rub his own sore belly. He picked it up and dropped it, shaking his whole body rest back in the corner of the couch.

Ryan kept drinking. He was hardly burping, doing his very best to keep even the air in. His pants button was very soon straining.

Brendon widened his eyes when he saw the button. It looked ready to fly. It was cutting into the tummy and making it start to edge over the waistband.

Ryan sat down and leaned forward, but it wasn't ready yet. He had just gotten this pair, a size too small on purpose. He'd never popped a button before. Not yet.

He kept drinking, leaned back, and got almost to the end. He undid his pants so he would be able to sit up and shoved crackers into his mouth, washing them down with as little soda as he could so as to get as much in him as possible.

Brendon noticed Ryan was sitting on the very edge of the couch and with his legs spread far apart, leaning back on one arm with the box resting on his belly.

Ryan was breathing too lightly and he had to lift the box to his eyes to see if he'd emptied it yet for he couldn't sit forward and look down. He had. They finished it together.

He laid back down and finished off the soda. He wanted to tell Brendon he couldn't breath, but he didn't feel he could get enough air in to get out any words. He reached down and buttoned his pants up. He almost couldn't, but after a couple minutes of fumbling blindly he got them closed again. He sat up and still had to lean forward, but there was a small tearing sound followed by a clink off the ottoman. He leaned down to pick it up. A very bad decision, but he was able to keep everything down.

Brendon sat up finally and ran his chubby fingers over Ryan's belly. "Wow. Good job."

Ryan handed him the button and lay against him. He was in such pain but it felt so great.

"I can't believe how big you got," Brendon said.

Ryan smiled. Hopefully next time he could do more, but for tonight, he was done.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been foreeeeeeeeeveeeeeeeeeeeer. Sorry about the long wait, i"m planning on updating more often from now on, but I won't promise anything. I hope you enjoy!

Brendon sat in his corner of the couch, Ryan lying against him. He'd gotten a lot fatter through his sophomore year and it's summer. School started the next day. Because of summer, the two had a lot of time for stuffing and bloating. And Brendon finally popped that button. Not just that button, though.

"I can't wait for you to go back tomorrow and everyone to see how fucking enormous you've become."

Brendon smiled. He only wore stretchy pants and t shirts anymore. He did have a couple pairs of jeans, it wasn't that he didn't fit in any yet. Stretchy pants just fit a lot nicer. They pulled over his hanging belly without splitting it in two and squeezing him.

Ryan rubbed the big belly between them and held Brendon's hanging fat of his arm. He slipped his hand under the belly and squeezed some of a thigh. "You're actually the hottest person in the world."

Brendon blushed and put his head down, squishing his second chin.

“And so cute, too,” Ryan said as he gently rubbed the roll Brendon created. “Just perfect.”

Brendon shook his head and wanted the topic changed before he turned any more red. “Want to pick out the outfit I wear tomorrow?”

“Yeah, come on,” he said, and got up before tugging on brendon.

Brendon was taking longer to get up for anything than he ever had. That part was starting to get harder. He was nearly three hundred pounds, so it could be expected. He had to roll forward and heave his body up, jiggling the whole time.

Ryan led Brendon to the dresser that only head massive pieces. “You wanna be comfy on your first day,” Ryan said, opening the drawer he knew held sweatpants and plain stretchy pants. He wanted Brendon comfy, but he also wanted everyone to see how big he’d gotten and in a way, jeans just would not do it.

Brendon sat on his bed to wait for the selection. Standing wasn’t really hard, not yet, he just didn’t like it anymore.

The bed creaked over Ryan’s shoulder and just from that he was stiff. He quickly picked a white t-shirt only making his selection based on that slimming black wouldn’t do, for all of Brendon’s shirts were getting tight again. “Here, I got you these.”

When Brendon smiled at what was in his hands, Ryan smiled. “Is this ok? Do you wanna try it on and see?”

Brendon changed and stood in front of Ryan. “Like it?” He asked, pulling the pants up higher.

“Yeah, I do.” He stepped forward to admire how the pants split his belly from the bottom by their seam. He put his hand on half of the belly and rubbed that bulge before giving the other the same attention. “You look great.”

_______________________________________________

Brendon went to gym, first period, a little nervous but excited for whatever to happen so he could tell Ryan. Hopefully some teasing he could handle, but good enough to get Ryan going.

In the locker room Brendon stood off by himself, but he could still hear a group of boys his grade whispering and see them pointing. He arched his back to make his belly seem bigger and laughed a little, to himself. He put a hand on the top of his stomach and sighed to pretend to catch his breath.

______________________________________________________

 

The actual gym class was fine. It was the first day, so they didn't do much but what he did do made him jiggle like a big water balloon. Second class and he ran into a problem.

“Excuse me, Mr. Fauc? I can't fit in the desk,” Brendon said. He couldn't wait to see Ryan at lunch and tell him the big news, but for now his face was bright red and he just wanted to hide.

“Um.” The teacher looked the student up and down. “You're sure? Well we’ll figure something out. How about you set up at the table over there.”

“Are you serious? You did all that?” Ryan asked from across the table.

“Yeah. And you should have seen me during knock out. I could feel myself jiggling so much.”

Ryan pouted. “I wish we had gym together still.”

“I'll run laps for you at home.”

Ryan smiled. “No extra exercise for you. I'll just hope for next year. When you're even bigger.”

“And guess what? Another thing happened, too. I've have to sit at the tables in all my classes because I don't fit at regular desks anymore!”

Ryan's eyebrows lifted and his lips parted. “Seriously? Well, I guess it's not /that/ surprising,” he said and pointed at the bulge of fat that was edging over the table top. “Too bad for your little tummy the benches are attached to the tables in lunch, too. But at least you still fit here, my little piggy.”

Brendon smiled and looked down at the bugle. He rest a hand on it.


	8. Chapter 8

“I brought you a surprise,” Ryan said when Brendon opened the door for him. They were seeing each other almost everyday after school at Brendon’s home, while his mother was still working. They didn’t bloat or stuff every day, but often enough. Most of the time Ryan would lay in bed with Brendon, their fronts pressed together, and feel up his belly and side, maybe while they made out.

“What’s that?”

Ryan stepped inside and pulled out of his plastic shopping bag two quarts of heavy cream. “I saw a photo set of this lady who just always drank this stuff and she got so fat.”

Brendon lifted an eyebrow. “It’ll be fun, tonight. But only on occasions.”

Ryan leaned over Brendon’s belly and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Let’s do it, then, sweetheart.”

They locked themselves in Brendon’s room with the quart and a glass, but Ryan really wanted to see Brendon drink from the carton and see it dribbled down his chin.

Brendon got up to lean against the headboard while he sat on the mattress. His size made it a bit uncomfortable and he knew he’d be feeling full quickly, in the position. He let Ryan tip the first carton to his lips and he began to drank. His nose wrinkled as he did and he wanted to complain and whine why wasn’t it sweet, but Ryan was not letting him stop.

“There’s my baby boy,” Ryan cooed. “Come on, good boy. My little piggy. You’re doing good.”

All Brendon could do was breath and drink. His eyes were closed.

Ryan wiped away the dribbles down the chin with his finger. “Good job,” he said and tipped it up to drop the last bits onto Brendon’s tongue. “Next one?”

“Hold on,” Brendon said. He wanted to catch his breath first and move to be more leaned back. “Need more room. That was a lot. If I don’t finish it, I want you to.”

“Ha. No. You’re finishing it, baby. Come on, you’re ready.”

Brendon rest his chubby hands on his belly and tried adjusting the waistband while he was already drinking the cream again. He was feeling full faster than he would if it would have just been water or tea, like they usually used. He lifted his shirt, still drinking but spilling even more, to finger his belly button. He used it the lift his belly and jiggle his body, trying to distract himself from feeling so full. Finally, the second quart was gone, too.

Ryan smiled at Brendon panting so heavily. He pressed down on the soft, squishy belly and leaned down to kiss at the rivulets still on his chin. “So perfect,” he whispered.

Brendon started to lay himself down. “I need a good tummy rub after all that,” he said. He curled to the side to reach his pants’ waistband to pull it down under his tummy.

“Oh, you good boy,” Ryan said. He set a hand on the belly, now flat that Brendon was on his back, and jiggled it. “Good boy.”


End file.
